Kid, stop smiling in front of me
by KaBeki
Summary: [BTS] [Suga x Jimin / YoonMin] - begitulah kata Kim Yoongi pada Park Jimin, membuat dia terpolusi pertanyaan, 'kenapa'


**[Kid, stop smiling in front of me.]**

.

 **Min Yoongi (Suga) & Park Jimin (Jimin) – BTS by BigHit**

.

.

.

Semburat nadi lidahku selalu, selalu terdiam. Meneriakkan diam pada setiap rona kehidupan yang datang padaku. Kata mereka, 'kau terlihat bahagia'.

– _Terserah._

Mataku menunjukkan senyum, isyarat tak pernah terluka. Mereka datang padaku, dengan oktaf-oktaf emosi yang beragam. Naik, turun. Mereka berkisah macam hal padaku. Aku membuka jemariku pada mereka setiap waktu ketika mereka membutuhkannya.

– _Tapi mereka tidak pernah tahu: aku terperangkap dalam dusta._

.

"Jimin," suara seorang pucat datang kepadaku, di langit jingga dan ungu yang terorkestra dalam nada musim panas. "Kau baik-baik saja?"

Napasku sempat terkecut sesaat. Pertama kalinya dalam hidupku, aku mendengar ada seseorang yang bertanya _apa-aku-baik-baik-saja_.

Seperti biasanya pula, aku memamerkan senyumanku sambil terus mengibas kipas dengan tanganku yang lembab karena peluh. "Aku baik-baik saja, Yoongi-hyung." Kemudian aku kerap memainkan notasi senandung di lumbung udara yang menyejuk, tanpa arti – _mungkin aku hanya ingin didengarkan, sesaat saja._ Aku mencoba menyisihkan segala kesedihan yang mungkin tersurat atau tersirat dari garis senyumku. Terlaknatlah aku bila terlihat sedih. Terhinalah aku bila aku menangis.

Aku tak kian menumpahkan airmataku ketika kedua orangtuaku memutuskan untuk berhenti peduli, pada diriku, atau pada mereka sendiri atas nama sumpah cinta. Kemudian aku pun tak kian menumpahkan kesedihan ketika ibuku berhenti percaya pada roda kehidupan yang kian membuatnya berada di bawah sekian waktu, membuatnya tergantung di langit-langit, gontai meninggalkan sedikit harta yang tersisa untukku. Sementara aku pun tak kian menumpahkan marah ketika ayah pun mulai menggurat lebam di dalam tubuhku, membuatku pergi menjauh, membuatku seakan amnesia tentang konsep 'pulang'.

Aku datang ke kota itu untuk kemudian bisa merengkuh kehidupanku yang hakiki, berharap akan kata pergi membuatku berarti.

Hal itu tak pernah membuatku perih, bagaimana lantas kau, Min Yoongi?

.

"Bocah, jangan kau pernah tersenyum padaku." Katanya, suatu pagi lagi.

Baik aku dan dia, adalah satu arah. Kami berlaku temu untuk menggapai mimpi yang sama di kota. Bertemu dengan banyak orang, termasuk apa yang kusebut dengan 'keluarga' kedua. Mereka banyak, enam orang itu yang membuat aku bertahan. Mereka mengisi lubang-lubang dalam diriku, membuatku tak pernah rapuh. Dan dia, Min Yoongi.

Membuatku ternganga, tak kian bersabda. Aku tercekat dalam tanya: _kenapa?_

Irama napasku berubah, seakan abstrak.

Tak ada siapapun pagi itu, hanya semerbak harum telur mata sapi, dua potong _bacon_ dan segelas jus jeruk untuk masing-masing dari kami. Maka dari itu, tanyaku secara fana memenuhi ruangan – _kenapa, kenapa, kenapa._

Hanya dia yang berkata demikian. _Aku tahu kau tak sering tampak senyum kepadaku, setidaknya, ejalah alasan kebencianmu padaku, hingga aku menjadi menjijikkan untuk meggores lengkung bahagia di bibirku, meski mungkin tak pernah tulus._

Aku menggosok kepalaku linglung, garpu yang terjebak di jemariku tak lagi menjadi alat makan. Dia kemudian hanya berdenting sepersekian detik ketika bersentuhan dengan piring, kemudian hening. Aku tak selera untuk sarapan lagi.

Kemudian dia berdiri, orang itu, dari hadapanku. Kuyakin dia akan pergi.

Namun kudengar lenguhan napas pelan yang terhempas dari bibirnya.

"Jimin," katanya lagi. Suaranya tak pernah berubah setiap kali dia memanggil namaku. Adalah senjata, bilamana aku sedia seratus pisau, mungkin dia cukup memanggil namaku untuk membunuhku dalam deru jantungku yang berdetak kencang setiap kali dia berucap kata. Aku menjawab, "Y-ya, Yoongi-hyung?" dengan nada bodoh.

"Aku disini." Jawabnya singkat.

Dan kian dekat.

Aku tak kuasa untuk tak mendongak padanya yang tak lagi duduk, namun berdiri di sampingku. Menatapku dan aku kian luluh. "Luapkan semuanya padaku, semua ceritamu."

" _Aku tahu kau tidak, tidak apa-apa."_

" _Kau tidak baik."_

" _Kau sakit."_

– _Oh tidak, jangan. Jangan tarik aku padamu, hyung. Aku bisa mati._

" _Aku menangkap suara tangis dalam setiap tawamu, maka menyerahlah padaku, Park Jimin."_

Aku kemudian pecah.

Dia meraih tanganku dengan kasih, membuatku menapak sidik jariku pada kemeja longgar putih milikmnya, yang harumnya begitu memabukkanku dalam tangisanku. Di dadanya, aku berkeluh. Aku menyerahkan diriku. Aku benar-benar begitu transparan; tanpa rahasia.

.

"Kau tahu aku mencintaimu, kan, Park Jimin?"; dan itu adalah rahasia pertamanya yang ditukar dengan semua kesah yang kuhancurkan di pelukannya.

– _Ya, dan dalam angin musim panas itu, kita merengkuh satu sama lain._

.

.

.

.

.

 **FIN.**

 **A/N:** T_T) baru nonton YoonMin moment di Youtube pas lagi pulang kantor, plus, _Lie –_ nya Jimin itu salah satu track favorit author dari album _Wings_ , meskipun fic ini ga 100% interpretasi lagu itu _._ Selingkuh sedikit ke fandom sebelah. Maaf jika terasa OOC, I love BTS too anyway. RnR mari~

Author lagi mood _drabble_. Wkwkwkwk. Kotak review selalu terbuka X"D


End file.
